youtubescratchfandomcom-20200216-history
Chicken
Chicken, (voiced by Charlie Adler), is one of the two main characters in Cow and Chicken Cow's 11 year old 5th Grade chicken brother. He can be mean to his younger sister, and even to the rest of the family. He Is In The Same 5th Grade Class as Flem And Earl. He has a powerful ego, but in spite of this, has a powerful conscience, usually only displayed when Cow is in danger, as well as being more intelligent (and sane) than most characters, and his selfish actions can actually come to others help. An example of all these can be found in the episode "Comet!", where Chicken was the only one who walked normally (the other characters followed the Red Guy by using their buttocks instead of their legs), and later Chicken tricked all the others in belief that a deadly comet was coming to smash them all and sold "Shields" (rather cheap gadgets) to them, but after he witnessed Cow's farewell to her toys, Chicken felt guilty and confessed the scam. However, when a real deadly (but small) comet arrived, Chicken's protections actually worked and he was forgiven for his prank. His speech is riddled with malapropisms and sarcasm. Despite being a male, he demonstrated the ability to lay eggs. Like other chickens, he cannot fly, and is afraid of flying. Chicken is the only character in the show who knows that his sister and Supercow are the same person. Mostly Chicken calls Cow by the name stupid. Despite his name, Chicken resembles more of a rooster including a wattle. Also Known For Stephen Squirrelsky *He is one of the main characters and one of Stephen and Andrew's friends. Trivia *He is also shown in the episode "The Bad News Plastic Surgeons" to have high skills in Plastic Surgery. *In the episode "Cow's Magic Blanket," Chicken even once turned into his own alter ego, calling himself Wonder Wattle to save his sister. Where as Supercow speaks fluent Spanish, Chicken required the help of a Spanish dictionary. *Chicken's favorite color is blue. *Chicken is very fond of ice skating. *Chicken is more strict. *He has an uncle named professor steer. *He has a cousin named Sow. *He has a cousin named boneless chicken. *He is in 6th grade. *His and Cow's appearances in the Stephen Squirrelsky and Friends' movie spoof travels are Miss Bianca and the Bernard, Piglet Pan, The Black Cauldron (Animal Style), Trent Hood, Baby (a.k.a Dumbo), Bubblesrella, Animal Story, Robin and the Beanstalk, The Aristomice, The Little Mer-Lioness, Brisbyhontas, Kermiladdin, Mrs. Brisby in Wonderland, Nikki's Adventures of Sing Along Songs Episode 1, Nikki's Adventures of Sing Along Songs Episode 2, Jasmilina, Treasure Planet (Stephen Druschke's Animal Style), The Mouse King, Kermit the Frog (a.k.a. Frosty the Snowman), Bernard Claus is Coming to Town, The Year Without A Santa Claus (Stephen Druschke's Pet Style), How The Genie Stole Christmas, Fievel The Red Nosed Mouse, The Pagemaster (Nikkdisneylover8390's Style), Frog-A-Doodle, Russell and the Giant Peach, The Young Mouse of Notre Dame, Hello Kitty and the Seven Dwarfs, The Hedgehog's New Groove, The Forest Book, The Many Adventures of AiAi the Monkey, Nikki's Adventures of Sing Along Songs Episode 3, Nikki's Adventures of Sing Along Songs Episode 5, Simba (Shrek), The Great Hedgehog Detective, The Sword in the Stone, Vanellope Von Schweetz, The Train and the Boat, Toon Age, Cub and Company, Hoodwinked!, Beauty and the Grizzly Bear, The Rescuers, Nikki's Adventures of Sing Along Songs Episode 4, The Rescuers Down Under, The Secret of NIMH, Nikki's Adventures of Sing Along Songs Episode 6, The Little Mer-Lioness 2: Return to the Sea, Skunkules, Home on the Range, Kermit's Winter Wonderland, The Little Jungle Boy, Kermiladdin 2: The Return of McLeach, AiAi The Monkey and A Day for George, The Reindeer and the Deer, Animal Story 2, AiAi the Monkey's Grand Adventure: The Search for Tails, A Cartoon Character's Life, Nikki's Adventures of Sing Along Songs Episode 7, Here Comes Winnie the Pooh, Animals, Inc, Simba 2, Miss Bianca and the Bernard 2: Fievel's Adventure, FernGully: The Last Rainforest, A Pooh in Central Park, Bubblesrella 2: Dreams Come True, The Brave Little Piglet, Kung Fu Owen, Nikki's Adventures of Sing Along Songs Episode 8, The Thomas O'Malley Movie, Kermit Returns, Fievel the Red Nosed Mouse and The Island of Misfits, Nikki's Adventures of Sing Along Songs Episode 9, and and A Cloudy with a Chance of Meatballs and will even be in more spoof travels. Gallery Cow and Chicken 1-2.jpg Cow Alien and Chicken Alien.png|Chicken as he appeared in Ben 10: Omniverse Mr_Chicken.jpg Mr_Chicken_in_What_a_Cartoon.jpg That'scowchick.jpg Mrs-cow-chicken-04.jpg Mrs-cow-chicken-02.jpg Mrs-cow-chicken-01.jpg Category:Semi-protected Pages Category:Cow and Chicken Characters Category:I Am Weasel Characters Category:Recurring Characters Category:Heroes Category:Males Category:Animals Category:Anthropomorphic Characters Category:Kids Category:Main Characters Category:Characters